Volgan Republic
The Volgan Republic was a Eurasian state in FemIOT, played by Thorvald of Lym. Situated along the Volga watershed, it was generally portrayed as the feminist descendent of present-day Russia. Omega124 praised it as one of the game's only "serious" factions. Government Volga's political culture was modelled after the contemporary Russian Federation. Officially a presidential republic, the combination of longstanding emergency powers dating back to the original 2015 crisis, a war-time mentality in the face of male resurgence, and general cronyism in state offices and corporate media rendered it a velvet-gloved dictatorship, the Party of the Motherland ruling largely uncontested for decades. Society Demographics were never detailed, but in addition to ethnic Russians, Volga assumedly comprised various Caucasian groups, and soon into the game, a large Chinese expatriate community. Like all other countries in the game, the Volgan Republic was a staunch disciple of fourth-wave feminism and provided virtually no opportunity for men in public life. Upon reaching reproductive age, males were conscripted into "breeding camps" where they were kept as sperm donors for as long as they remained genetically viable. In an interlude set before game's start, the Minister of Science advises Premier Avdotina's predecessor that misandrist escalation following the Great Divorce is fomenting a domestic crisis, as squalid camp conditions slash both the virility and lifespan of inmates, which combined with sex-selective abortions and pre-emtive self-castrations has begun a precipitous decline in the male population. Thorvald's fledgling long-arc narrative concerned Proyekt 'G', a secret research programme intended to forestall the looming social upheavals by developing an alternative means of biological reproduction that would, according to its sponsor scientist, "put an end to the gender question". Religion Religious participation remained high in the republic. The majority of practitioners subscribed to Christianity; Church doctrines are inferred to have been adapted to the feminist paradigm, including "Reformed Orthodox" (not to be confused with the actual Reformed Orthodox churches) and Marian Catholicism. There was also a sizable Muslim minority known as the Ebadists (named after Iranian lawyer and human rights advocate Shirin Ebadi). Chinese refugee crisis On Turn 2, a fabled army of roughly 400 000 Chinese refugees arrived on the eastern frontier, seeking shelter from a central Asian warlord known only as the Khan. The government was initially hesitant to receive the women, as state infrastructure was inadequate to support such massive immigration and the culture shock would stymie proper integration as citizens. Unwilling to turn them back, Premier Avdotina met with the refugees' representative Jin Lun to negotiate an alternative solution, proposing Volgan assistance in establishing an autonomous protectorate in the lower Dnepr basin, away from the front line of the incoming horde. In exchange for military protection and de facto citizen's rights, the Chinese would work as farmers both to support their own communities and increase Volgan agricultural capacity, with the assumption that the territory would be officially incorporated into the state once future generations had acclimatized. The government also reasoned that a self-sufficient Chinese enclave would be a powerful propaganda tool for Feminism generally and encouraging East Asian resistance specifically. Lun consented to the proposal after two days' deliberation. Category:Russian-speaking countries and territories Category:European countries Category:Asian countries Category:Feminist states Category:Countries in FemIOT